Modern aircraft are extremely complex machines with a high number of automatic and manually actuated systems. These systems utilize lights, displays, gauges, speakers, and other annunciators to convey critical information to the pilots and other users of the aircraft. However, with such a high number of systems, it is often difficult for the pilots and other users to be quickly alerted to the most pressing issues regarding operation of the aircraft.
As such, it is desirable to present systems to quickly alert users of changes in operation of the aircraft. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.